Una Chica Fuera De Serie
by HappyMonster
Summary: El es un chico tranquilo, con buenas intenciones que tuvo el mal fortunio de encontrarse con ella. Ella una chica misteriosa con una personalidad unica y con una peculiaridad... ¿Quieres saber mas? Entra y Descúbrelo!
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Una Chica Fuera De Serie.**

**Género: Romance / Drama.**

**Advertencia: Ligero Ooc, en buen sentido =P.**

**Rated: "T" **

**Aclaraciones: Todos Humanos. Edward y Bella, tienen 20 años**

**Comentarios: Hay mucho que comentar xD. Este es mi 3º Fanfic twilight. Bueno en mi otro one-shot, había prometido una historia de risa...lastima este no es (Esta en proceso ;D). Pero prometo que en cada bendito capitulo habrá romance =D. Hasta ahora esto es como introducción. Esta inspirada en una película, pero no será exactamente igual.**

**Disclaimer: No soy Dueña de Twilight todo pertenece a Stephenie =D. Esta historia esta inspirada en la película "Una Chica Fuera De Serie.". Que a su vez, es copia de "Sassy Girl" xD. **

**Lo que me pertenece es la idea de "estamparlo" en Bella y Edward, hacerle muchos cambios. Pero al fin y al cabo, si esta inspirada.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

No se en que momento, me enamore perdidamente de esta chica;

Tal vez soy lo suficientemente ingenuo para creer que ella me amaba.

Por creer que era diferente a lo que aparentaba,

Pero ella solo me utilizo;

Aunque yo aun agradezco y no me arrepiento...

De que haya entrado en mi vida.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 20 años y actualmente estudio la carrera de "Administración de empresas", siempre me ah interesado, y quiero ser un gran empresario. Mi vida se puede decir que relativamente es tranquila. No tengo novia, aunque según mis hermanos soy "muy codiciado" en realidad esas cosas a mi ni siquiera me interesan. Bueno ni que se diga mi familia, son lo mejor que me ah pasado. Mis padres: Esme y Carlisle Cullen, son los mejores padres, y los más comprensibles. Mi madre Esme es diseñadora de interiores, y mi padre Carlisle es doctor y acepto que yo quisiera estudiar esto, y mi tío Aro que tiene su propia empresa me anima para que sea su sucesor.

Mis hermanos: Emmett y Alice. Emmett en pocas palabras es _un gran Oso, adicto al sexo_. Alice en pocas palabras es una duendecilla _adicta a las compras_. Emmett sale con Rosalie Hale, ellos se aman _pasionalmente_ tal vez demasiado para el gusto de los que diariamente tienen que convivir con ellos. Aunque yo ya no lo tenga que soportar, me mude a mi propio apartamento, así que ya no vivo con mis padres. Y retomando el tema de mis hermanos, Alice es mi hermana favorita, algo hiperactiva, ella...me duele recordarlo, ya que esto le afecta, no solo a ella, sino a mí, y a toda mi familia.

Mi mejor amigo...el prometido de mi hermana...el gemelo de Rosalie...y gran amigo de la familia. _Falleció. _Hablo de Jasper Hale.

El momento de la tarde pasada se me quedo tatuada.

**Flash back**

_- ¿Señor Edward Cullen? -_

_- El habla, dígame. - _

_- ¿Es usted conocido del joven Jasper Hale? - Note el nerviosismo en su voz._

_- Si, mi hermana es su prometida ¿que sucede con el? -_

_- Lamento informarle que el avión donde el joven viajaba se estrello, y no hubo sobrevivientes...-_

**Fin del Flash back**

Si han perdido a alguien sabrán como me siento...

Y eso nos lleva al momento de ahora. Mi hermano y yo decidimos dar un paseo al parque donde jugábamos todos de pequeños. De repente millones de anécdotas llegaron a nuestras mentes.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!, por supuesto que lo recuerdo, Jasper nunca entendía mis indirectas hasta el final. - Comento Emmett, era tan bueno recordando...

- Si, ¡Que buenos tiempos!, ¿Sabes algo? Lo extraño mucho, saber que un día antes estas hablando con el, viendo un partido; y al siguiente...ya no esta. - Aunque me dolía, habíamos acordado tomarlo con madurez.

- Esto nos demuestra algo importante, ¡Tenemos que vivir! - No creo que eso de _tomarlo con madurez _tenga algo que ver con eso.

- ¿A que te refieres?, ¿Al sexo otra vez? - Sugerí, no creo que Emmett piense en otra cosa.

- ¡Por supuesto!, Juguemos un juego, veamos el panorama en este parque y me dices con cual de todas estas chicas _no_ te acostarías. - A veces Emmett me sorprendía...

- ¿No te basta con Rose? - Pobre de el, a veces creía que era una enfermedad lo de el.

- Si me basta y sobra, pero solo era una cuestión que te hacia. ¡Vamos Hermano!, ¿Quien de todas estas preciosuras? -

Empecé a mirar a todas las chicas del lugar, no eran nada impresionantes, solo eran mujeres tratando de superarse unas a las otras de manera competitiva en todo; Con sus hijos, en quien corría mas rápido, quien era la mas bella. Me gustaría encontrar una mujer que no tratara de impresionar.

- No hay nada bueno. - Comente casualmente, lo ultimo que quería era su debate _"El sexo es bueno para la salud"_.

- Mmmmm...No pienso lo mismo que tu, mira aquella chica. - Empezó a señalar a prácticamente todas las mujeres del lugar.

No se cuando deje de ponerle atención, cuando mi vista se fijo en un ángel...

Se encontraba lejos, así que lo único que podía apreciar era su espero y hermoso cabello castaño con algunos destellos rojizos, que le caía hasta abajo de los hombros. Su piel era blanca, casi transparente, pero le daba un contraste perfecto, un ángel se quedaba corto semejante con tanta belleza que veía...

- Vaya, piensas en grande...- Comento Emmett, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi entonación.

No sabía si la volvería a ver, pero si lo volvía a hacer esta vez no la dejaría ir...

* * *

**¡Quiero morir!, este es prácticamente como el principio de la historia...**

**No soy muy buena redactando U_u, pero ¡no se preocupen! Aprenderé algún día =P, ¡no pierdan las esperanzas en mi!**

**Hace mucho que lo quería escribir, pero no me animaba xD, nomás hoy que la bendita influenza me dejo escribir (ocupada por la escuela). No estoy segura de escribir un Bella POV, ya que perdería el sentido, así que la mayoría serán de Edward, uno que otro de Bella, pero lo veremos mas adelante... **

**Si tengo una falta de ortografía, espero que sean misericordiosos!!**

**Jojo, ¡espero que les haya gustado la idea! aunque aun no se explica muy bien...**

**Bueno aquí hay unas opciones:**

**A) Naa, pues no se, escribe otro a ver si me convences U.u**

**B) Eres rara, no me gusta como escribes...**

**C) Ten piedad de nosotros y ya no subas xD.**

**: P, espero que no haya B, y C xD**

**-- Dejen Reviews ;D, y me harán eternamente feliz!**

**Lizzy Antonette Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: Una Chica Fuera De Serie.**

**Género: Romance / Drama.**

**Advertencia: Ligero Ooc, en buen sentido =P.**

**Rated: "T" **

**Aclaraciones: Todos Humanos. Edward y Bella, tienen 20 años. Jasper esta Muerto (primer capitulo).**

**Comentarios: Ninguno ._.**

**Disclaimer: No soy Dueña de Twilight todo pertenece a Stephenie =D. Esta historia esta inspirada en la película "Una Chica Fuera De Serie.". Que a su vez, es copia de "My Sassy Girl" xD. **

**Lo que me pertenece es la idea de "estamparlo" en Bella y Edward, hacerle muchos cambios. Pero al fin y al cabo, si esta inspirada.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

No había vuelto a verla, tampoco la buscaba, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica del parque...

Era otro día normal en mi vida, había llevado a mi amado _Volvo _a un lugar para que le retocaran la pintura, y como tenia que ir a la universidad decidí viajar en el metro.

Me dirigí a la estación, pedí la información y me senté en una de las bancas de espera, hasta que escuche una hermosa voz...

- ¡Wooo! ¡¡Soy Libre y Soy Feliz!! - Gritaba una hermosa joven mientras se balanceaba en los barrotes que separaban el pasillo, de la entrada del metro. Instintivamente corrí hacia ella cuando escuche que el metro se acercaba, la tome de la cintura y la aleje.

En cuanto la vi me di cuenta, ¡Ella era la chica del parque! Aunque me sorprendió varias cosas en ella:

1. Tenía unos hermosos ojos cafés, que reflejaban grandes misterios...misterios que después yo iba a descubrir.

2. Se sonrojaba de una manera hermosa y cautivadora.

3. Estaba completamente ebria.

Me miro confusa, y siguió caminando como si nada, yo la seguía con la mirada, se dirigió hacia donde estaban las bancas.

- Cédele el asiento al abuelo ¡Idiota! - Le grito a un joven que estaba sentado, y inmediatamente se paro, maldijo una que otra vez y se sentó el señor.

Me le quede viendo a esa hermosa y ruda joven, mientras ella me correspondía, cuando de repente...se desmayo.

No tarde en tomarla en mis brazos y acomodarla en una banca vacía, le quite su bolso para que no le molestara. Me quede observando su belleza, traía una falda vaquera que dejaba al descubierto unas hermosas y torneadas piernas, también traía un chaleco casual y una gorra en la cabeza.

- Deja de mirar, y pásame el bolso. - Me ordeno, aunque eso no impedía que se viera radiante, y le pase el bolso que se veía caro.

Ella se lo acomodo de manera que le quedara de modo de almohada. Pasaron unos minutos y recordé que tenia que ir a la universidad, aunque no me importo...me encontraba con un ángel en este momento. Pasó un rato y la moví tratándola de despertarla, pero al parecer se había dormido.

_¿Aun sigues ahí? ¡Ya lárgate no es nada tuya! _- Me grito mi conciencia y aunque tuviera razón, en estos momentos la iba a ignorar. La tome en mis brazos y me la lleve de ahí.

* * *

- Estas loco hermano. - Y si, me la lleve al apartamento que compartía con Emmett, y aun no reaccionaba.

- No la podía dejar ahí. - Trate de defenderme, pero hasta yo sabia que eso era una locura.

- Bueno, por lo menos ¿te dijo su nombre, donde vive o algo así? -

- No, no se nada de ella. - Aunque me encantaría saberlo.

- Y ¿Fue amable contigo el tiempo que estuvo consiente? -

- La verdad ni siquiera se eso, aunque no lo creo. -

_*Riing*_

Alguien tocaba la puerta, me levante y fui a abrir.

- Hola amigo, ¿¡Como estas!? - Era Seth Clearwater, el siempre era tan...tan..._ ¿animoso?_, aunque en momentos como este, me fastidiaba verlo.

- Ah... Hola, si estoy bien y ¿que tal tu? - Pregunte con nerviosismo, si llegaba a ver a...bueno al _ángel_, probablemente la despertaría. _Eso es lo que se supone que queremos_. Rayos cállate conciencia.

- Bien no me quejo... oye ¿me prestas tu guitarra? -

- Amm... si claro, deja voy por ella. -

Lo deje en el umbral de la puerta mientras iba por la guitarra, no quería que la viera.

- Mira aquí esta. - Le puse su estuche y se la entregue.

- Gracias Eddie, emm... disculpa ¿me puedes acompañar hasta la recepción? En el piso de abajo hay un tipo que se me quedo viendo algo comprometedoramente, si sabes a lo que me refiero. -

- Ja, ja, solo si dejas de decirme Eddie. - Cerré la puerta atrás de mí, me dolía dejarla, pero no reaccionaba y la dejaba en buenas manos.

Después de acompañarlo, salí corriendo hasta el apartamento. Hasta que sonó mi celular.

- ¿Bueno? -

- _Hola, adivina quien soy_. -

* * *

**Esta bien corto :P,y chafa! pero no me dio tiempo (me encargan tarea ¬¬, aunque estemos en alerta de influenza ¬¬) y quería subir rápido. Gracias a los 2 reviews ^^, haha fue mas de lo que esperaba (lol). Bueno todos sabemos quien es el ángel xD, aunque se ve algo desquiciada O__O pero no se preocupen...tiene sus razones...**

**¡Perdón por dejarlo tan corto!**

**Espero sepan perdonar faltas de ortografía xD**

**Dejen reviiews!! ^^**

**Atte: Lizzy Antonette**

**¡¡DACLI!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo: Una Chica Fuera De Serie.**

**Género: Romance / Drama.**

**Advertencia: Ligero Ooc, en buen sentido =P.**

**Rated: "K" ò "T" , creo que mas "K" **

**Aclaraciones: Todos Humanos. Edward y Bella, tienen 20 años. Jasper esta Muerto (primer capitulo).**

**Comentarios: Hace mucho que no actualizaba ^^ me siento emocionada ahora jaja.  
**

**Disclaimer: No soy Dueña de Twilight todo pertenece a Stephenie =D. Esta historia esta inspirada en la película "Una Chica Fuera De Serie.". Que a su vez, es copia de "My Sassy Girl" xD. **

**Lo que me pertenece es la idea de "estamparlo" en Bella y Edward, hacerle muchos cambios. Pero al fin y al cabo, si esta inspirada. Sean piadosos conmigo u_u  
**

* * *

**Edward POV**

- ¿Bueno? -

- _Hola, adivina quien soy_. - Esa voz...

- ¿Quien eres y como conseguiste mi numero? - No importaba los sentimientos que tuviera por ella, tenia que ser claro.

- Veamos en la "Galería Twilight" en 15 minutos. - Dicho eso, me colgó.

Bien, no sabía nada de esta chica y aunque me interesara, nada podría suceder.

¿Por que? Por que no la conozco, y las únicas cosas que se de ella, no son muy buenas para una primera impresión.

Aunque... ¿Y si ella es una buena persona? Tal Vez, no estaba en su mejor momento cuando la encontré.

* * *

Y mírenos aquí, estaba en frente de la galería.... ya era un poco tarde, pero aun así la curiosidad me gano y decidí entrar. Buscaba esa hermosa figura que me había cautivado, mientras admiraba las obras. ¿Porque ella conocía esa galería?, ¿Ella pintaba?, ¿Conocía alguien que pintaba?, ¿Le gustaba el arte?, ¿No le gustaba el arte, y solo iba para criticar pinturas?

_Demonios._

Cada segundo que no se de ella me esta volviendo loco.

Luego la vi, sentada en un pequeño sillón con una copa de vino en su mano, con su cabello castaño rojizo hecho en rulos, su figura digna para compararse con una diosa... ¡_¿Que estoy diciendo?! Ella es una diosa_...

Trata de no parecer muy obvio, así que solo me acerque, ella me observo con esos bellos ojos, y se paro en el instante acercándose a mí.

- Edward Cullen. - Dijo ella firmemente (algo ebria), esperen... ¿Como sabia mi nombre?

- Y tu eres... - Deje la pregunta al aire, en serio quería saber cual era su nombre.

- Bella Swan. -Dicho esto, se derrumbo en mis brazos por lo mareada, aunque tengo que decir que era gratificante, no era lo que esperaba de ella. Ella sola recompuso su postura, y se puso "seria" frente a mí.

-

- Así queeee... Ed dimee en que estudiaas...-

- Mi nombre es Edward. No Ed. - Detestaba que me llamaran así.

- ¡Ed!, Ed...Ed...Ed..Ede, Edeee, Edee, ¿Ede? De... ¡Dedo! Eso es eres un Dedo! Dediitooo. - Parecía una niña pequeña...una niña pequeña ebria.

- Espera ya basta, y estudio "Administración de empresas". - Dije orgulloso.

- ¿Qué?, Vaya... pfffff...pensé que eras listo... SOLO EREES UN IDIOOTAAA... Entregarlee tu vidaa a unoss estupidoss empresaarios chinoos idiotaas es lo peeor quee...

- Espera, no es así como tu lo vez es muy diferente, se trata de socializar y llevar a un acuerdo que...- Demasiado tarde, se volvió a desmayar en mis piernas.

Tome mi celular, y llame para pedir información acerca de donde vivía Bella, ella no estaba en las mejores condiciones para darme su dirección.

_- Buenas Noches, ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?.- _

- Llamaba para pedir la dirección de "Bella Swam". -

- Es "Swan" "Swan" "Swan". -

- Mmmm... Bella Swan. - Anote las direcciones, y como vi que no se iba a levantar preferí cargarla hasta que conseguimos un taxi.

Íbamos de casa en casa, y nadie sabia quien era. Ya eran como la 1 de la madrugada, le di otra dirección al taxista, cuando pasamos enfrente de una mansión, no era por ser pretensioso pero...¿Ella de buena familia?, ¿Como era posible que su familia la dejara hacer cosas...como esas? Eso me recordó que si yo intentara hacerlo, ni aunque fuera mayor de edad, tal vez me pensión mas baja seria que me desheredaran.

- Pare aquí. - Le Indique al taxista.

Tan solo abrí un poco la puerta cuando un mayordomo (me imagino), se me acerco. Era robusto, con pelo chino, llevaba puesto un uniforme de empleado.

- Disculpe, ¿Usted trae a la Srita. Swan?. - Me dijo el mayordomo, la manera en que lo dijo me causo algo de molestia. La manera en que dijo "trae" es como si el ángel que tenia ebria en el asiento del taxi, fuera solo una cosa, o algo así.

- Emm... si. - Fue lo único que logre articular.

- Si me permite, su padre la busca, con permiso.- Dijo educadamente, mientras sostenía en brazos al precioso ángel.

- Pero no se la puede llevar solo así, déme una identificación o algo. -

- Soy Michael J. , trabajo para el Sr. Charlie Swan, el padre de la jovencita, esto pasa siempre ¿otra cosa?. - ¿Esto pasa siempre? , ¿A que se refiera con eso?.

- Esta bien, déle una aspirina y agua, o algo así...- Musite sin ánimos, al ver que se alejaba con mi razón de ser...mi razón de ser? Genial. Ahora aparte de que me atrae una desconocida, ebria , ya es mi razón de ser.

* * *

Otro día más. Me encontraba en la universidad, y para variar (nótese el sarcasmo) el profesor hablaba de cosas que yo naturalmente ya sabía. Aun así me gustaba estudiar así, mi futuro significa mucho para mí, y no solo para mi, si no también para mi "prestigiosa familia". Ellos esperaban lo mejor de mí y no los iba a decepcionar.

Se escucho que alguien abría las puertas del auditorio **(1)**... y entonces la vi.

Tan hermosa como siempre (desde que la conocí) aunque tenia un rostro angustiado un tanto...¿fingido?

Se dirigió hacia el profesor, y le susurro algo. Lo siguiente que escuche fue:

- Edward Cullen, Venga inmediatamente.- Grito el profesor mirandome severamente.

- Yo, yo no lo creo, estoy bien. - Que estupida respuesta de mi parte, aunque nadie pensaria lo mismo, si vieran mi sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Esta bien, es suficiente salga del salòn, la señorita necesita hablar con usted.- ¿Bella?, ¿Que tendria ella que hablar conmigo?. Aunque la sola idea me parecia magnifica, de poder estar con ella, tambien era algo extraña, ¿Por que vendria hasta aca para hablar conmigo?, ¿Seria algo serio?. Me levante rapidamente, y sali del salon junto con_ Bella_.

- Ahora explicame, ¿Que le dijiste? - La tome del brazo, me dolia tener que lastimarla pero necesitaba respuestas.

- Le dije que estaba embarazada. - Oh Dios...

* * *

** No ah sido mi mejor redaccion .__. jaja esquee uff hace mucho no actualizaba!. Lo de "Michael J." es en honor a su lamentable muerte. No lo tomen a mal, porque lo puse de mayordomo, es solo que no sabia de que ponerlo xD.**

** Esta un poco corto, pero PROMETO que pronto actualizare ;D. Ya casi, casi, empiezaa laa historia de amor :B que emocion jaja.**

_**"RIP MICHAEL JACKSON**_

_**Lo Sè Lo Sè algunos diran que exagero,  
pero no u__u**_

_**EN MEMORIA DE MICHAEL JACKSON,  
AMIGO PARA UNOS,  
ESCANDALO PARA OTROS ¬¬"**_

_**IDOLO PARA MUCHOS :D**_

_**Michael Joseph Jackson (Gary, Indiana, 29 de agosto de 1958 – Los Ángeles, California, 25 de junio de 2009 ),  
conocido simplemente como Michael Jackson, fue un cantante, compositor y bailarín estadounidense de música hard rock, rhythm & blues (soul y funk), disco y dance. Tras formar en los años sesenta, siendo aún un niño, un grupo de gran éxito en compañía de sus hermanos, The Jackson Five, en la década de los años ochenta se convierte en la superestrella de rock más exitosa a nivel mundial, el nuevo rey de la música rock, debido al extraordinario impacto de su álbum Thriller (1982), el disco más vendido de la historia de la música.**_

_**Rey Del Pop,  
TE EXTRAÑAREMOS!"**_

**Dejen Reviews Please ^^**

**Dejen Sugerencias tambien XD.**

**Para Inspirarme mejor (H)**

**Saludos Bichos!**

PD: Perdonen faltas de ortografia


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo:**** Una Chica Fuera De Serie.**

**Género:**** Romance / Drama.**

**Advertencia:**** Ligero Ooc, en buen sentido =P.**

**Rated:**** "K" **

**Aclaraciones:**** Todos Humanos. Edward y Bella, tienen 20 años**

**Comentarios:**** Solo espero que no se les haya olvidada esta historia...**

**Disclaimer:**** No soy Dueña de Twilight todo pertenece a Stephenie. Esta historia esta inspirada en la película "Una Chica Fuera De Serie.". Que a su vez, es copia de "Sassy Girl" xD. **

**Lo que me pertenece es la idea de "estamparlo" en Bella y Edward, hacerle muchos cambios. Pero al fin y al cabo, si esta inspirada**

* * *

_- Ahora explícame, ¿Que le dijiste? - La tome del brazo, me dolía tener que lastimarla pero necesitaba respuestas._

_- Le dije que estaba embarazada. - Oh Dios... _

- ¡¿Por qué demonios le dijiste eso?! ¡¿Estas drogada?! , ¡Maldita sea! ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que acabas de hacer? – Acababa de arruinar mi futuro! bueno tal vez exagero un poco , pero no entendía sus motivos.

- Si este... lo lamento mucho, pero tenia que darle una buena excusa para que te dejara salir, porque pasaras todo el día conmigo ¿no es divertido? - ¡Y me lo dice sonriendo y casi bailando! Maldita divina... me había sacado de clase, con una mentira que deja en muy bajo lugar mi reputación, y solo para que pasara el resto del día con ella! , aunque censándolo bien no están mala idea, maldita sea, que importa que pareciera púberto en la edad de la punzada...

- Claro, ¿A dónde quieres ir?...

- A donde tú quieras llevarme querido...- Me dijo tan picaramente que no pude evitar sonreírle y creo que vi un sonrojo tan adorable de su parte.

- Emmm... tengo una idea, ¡vamos a patinar! – ¿Patinar? ¿A donde? _A una pista de patinaje idiota_ me respondió esa tonta voz que muchas personas la llaman "consciencia".

Preferí no darle la contra, nunca se lo que me va a contestar, es como una caja de Pandora, cuando crees que le llevas la corriente, te sorprende con otra locura.

La pista de patinaje estaba cerca de la Universidad, por lo tanto solo caminamos en silencio, cuando volteaba a verla siempre me pillaba y se reía como pensando algo solo para ella misma.

- Quiero enseñarte algo cuando lleguemos -

- ¿De que se trata ahora? Te advierto que desde que te conocí no me gustan las sorpresas – Reventó en carcajadas Bella... en serio que a veces no la entendía.

- No te preocupes, "no te voy a hacer daño" – dijo imitando voz masculina como de alguna película donde el hombre defiende a la mujer con su vida, y esos tipos de _clichés_

Al situarnos en la entrada, estaba dispuesto a pagar las entradas, no iba a dejar que una bella dama pagara.

- ¿Nos puede dar dos un par de patines? – Le dije a la dependienta que me miraba muy... muy... sugestivamente.

- No, solo un par, mi NOVIO, no va a patinar, es que esta muy cansado desde lo de anoche, ¿no es así leonsito mío? – Ufff... no sabia que estaba planeando ahora, solo pude seguirle la corriente.

- Si... solo para ella, no tengo muchas ganas – Le dije mientras le daba el dinero **solo **para los patines de Bella.

- No te preocupes, si tienes ganas solo...- me dijo la dependienta mientras me regresaba el cambio junto con un papelito donde venia su numero.

Bella le arrebato los patines, y salio echa llamas hacia la pista.

- Edward, abre la bolsa y saca lo que hay adentro – Dicho esto se echo a patinar como experta **(N/A: este es mí mundo fantástico donde Bella no es tan torpe xD, le hice un favor!) **Me senté en las ultimas gradas (a la alcance de Bella) que había ahí, donde usualmente se sientan los padres que van a ver a sus hijas pequeñas practicar, de repente así me sentí con Bella... como protegiéndola o un _"no se que" _

Abrí la dichosa bolsa, y me encontré con una carpeta con abrazadera **(N/A: si... de esas que tienen unos circulitos en sus "laterales" xD ustedes entienden...) **supuse que eso era lo que ella quería que yo viera, ya que la bolsa estaba vacía, a excepción de esa carpeta, empecé a hojearla y le encontré forma, era una especie de borrador de un libro escrito por ella.

Me sentía atrapado por la historia, se trataba de una joven normal y corriente que vivía en un lugar llamado Forks **(N/A: No se si lo comente, pero ahí se supone que estamos en Phoenix xD) **donde vivía solo con su padre y se enamoraba de un especie de vampiro que la sobreprotegía y era un encanto con ella, me sorprendió ver tanto romanticismo de parte de ella, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

- ¿Te gusto? – Me interrumpió de repente, con esa hermosa sonrisa suya.

- Si, esta bastante bien, ¿tu la escribiste? –

- ¿Acaso el Sr. Cullen duda de mi habilidad de escritora? – Ja! ahora se hacia la ofendida.

- No , por supuesto que no , es solo que... no es tu estilo –

- Oh... entonces... ¿Cuál es mi estilo? – Se veía ansiosa por mi respuesta

- No se , esperaba algo así como... algo mas aventurero marca Indiana Jones o algo por el estilo.

- No me conoces lo suficiente, pero eso lo remediaremos – Me dijo tan... ¿sensualmente? mientras se iba acercando lentamente...

- ¡IDIOTAAA! – no se como paso, pero cuando voltee vi a una Bella muy enojada persiguiendo a otro patinador con un palo, ¿¡Qué Demonios!?

- AQUÍ NO SE PERMITE FUMAR IDIOTA , Y MENOS TIRAR TUS ESTUPIDAS COLILLAS POR AQUÍ ¿ENTENDISTE? RECOGELO! - ¿Qué? ¿Solo lo perseguía por eso?... Definitivamente cada vez me sorprendía más.

Deje de verla por un momento, solo escuchaba murmullos a lo lejos de "_recógelo idiota" "maldita vieja amargada"_ y otras cosas que por la buena educación que me inculco Esme, decidí ni siquiera escucharlas. Cuando de repente todo se puso negro.

* * *

- ¡Edward!, ¡Edward! Vamos despierta no me hagas esto. – Era la voz de Bella... ¿Acaso esto ya era el cielo? No me importaba con que ella estuviera conmigo.

- ¡Despierta tonto! – Sentí una bofetada... _Rayos..._Seguía vivo...

- ¿Qué... paso? – Estaba tirado en una banqueta con Bella mirándome preocupada... no recordaba lo que había pasado ni porque estaba ahí.

- Es solo que... bueno cuando estábamos ahí en la pista había un idiota que tiro una colilla de cigarrillo al suelo ¡Sin recogerla!, así que fui a darle su merecido con un palo por no tener respeto a la comunidad... después pase cerca de ti .... no me viste... y te golpee _"levemente"_ en la cabeza te desmayaste como debilucho que eres – Si claro eso explicaba todo.

- Claro... creo que... me ire a casa... o mejor aun a un hospital ¿no te parece? – Me levante rápidamente de ahí, no quería ser grosero con ella, pero esa sonrisa que se formulo en su cara al contarme lo sucedido.... Simplemente me asusto.

- No hay necesidad, estamos en frente del consultorio de mi padre. –

- ¿Tu padre es doctor? – ¡Otra sorpresa! , esto empieza a ser rutinario.

- Si el mejor de la ciudad , solo esperaba que despertaras para que el te viera y nos diera un diagnostico o lo que sea que hagan los doctores –

- Perdóname pero el mejor doctor de la ciudad es mi papa – Le dije orgulloso, se me hacia mucha coincidencia eso.

- No me pondré a pelear por cual es el mejor papa , por que no quiero humillarte , así que mueve tu trasero , si es que esa información te llega al cerebro – Me dijo mientras me hacia un ademán a entrar al edificio.

Era bastante lujoso, con varios departamentos que los identificaba como "buffet"(**N/A: no, no buffet de comida xD, buffet de abogados y así) **seguimos caminando, y pude ver como la mayoría de la gente conocía a Bella y le sonreía amablemente, por un momento parecía una persona normal. Nos metimos adentro del ascensor mientras ella apretaba el número mas alto de los pisos... ah de ser bueno su padre, tal vez Carlisle lo conozca. No pude evitar voltear a verla y tenia nuevamente ese hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, no dije nada, porque para mi me resultaba un poco extraño estar en este ascensor solo con ella y acompañados de música de James Blunt. Luego se escucho el sonidito de que ya habíamos llegado, de repente sentí nervios de conocer al padre de Bella, ni siquiera tenía una buena excusa, no me dolía tanto la cabeza...

- ¿Te piensas quedar ahí todo el día? – Me apuro Bella, mientras entrábamos a una oficina bastante elegante, con varios cuadros copias Picasso, de esas que también podrían hacerlos niños de Kinder pero que solo le reconocen a los artistas difuntos.

- Buenos Días....? – Me llamo un señor, ni tan alto ni tan bajo, con varias arrugas en el rostro, tenia unos 40 y pico, pelo azabache que lo juntaba con bigote algo gracioso.

- Edward Cullen, un gusto – Dije amablemente mientras le tendía la mano, al parecer reconoció el apellido de inmediato.

- Charlie Swan un gusto, disculpa la intromisión ¿Cullen...Eres pariente de Carlisle Cullen?-

- Si, es mi padre – Dije orgulloso.

- Vaya si, noto el parecido, y ¿a que se debe de que estés con mi hija? – Dijo con mirada reprobatoria a Bella que se encontraba jugando con un globo terráqueo que estaba ahí, parecía encerrada en su propia burbuja.

- Salimos un rato, y emmm... – no me atreví a continuar.

- ¿Fue tu culpa Isabella? – Al parecer el la conocía mejor que nadie así que me ahorre el mal gusto de delatarla.

- Si, si fue mi culpa, solo dedícalo a atenderlo ¿Quieres? –

El procedimiento que hizo me lo sabia de memoria, pero aun asi me receto una píldoras para que se me quitara el "dolor" según Bella me dolía, aunque no era cierto, pero... ¿Alguien le puede negar algo?

- Edward, quisiera hablar un segundo contigo – ¿Charlie, que tenia que hablar el conmigo?

- Claro, dígame – Escuche que Bella abrió y cerro la puerta, al parecer no quería escuchar lo que su padre me iba a decir, se veía que tenían mala comunicación.

- Aléjate de Isabella –

- Perdón... Creo que no escuche bien, ¿me acaba de decir que me aleje de ella?

- Si escuchaste bien, ella no te hará ningún bien, es por tu bien, respeto mucho a tu padre, por lo tanto a toda su familia y no me gustaría que Isabella te dañara. Si no te alejas de ella, tendré que usar medidas drásticas, no me hagas usarlas –

- No creo poder hacerlo, pero gracias por la sugerencia Charlie –

No deje que terminara de decirme... eso era absurdo, no entendía que me podía hacer ella, lo de la cabeza fue tan solo un accidente, ella no lo había echo a propósito... o si? no claro que no , se me hacia imposible dejarla ir, pero si ella me lo pedía... no tendría otra opción...

* * *

** Que mamilas Charlie , hahaha bueno no , el tendra sus razones , no creen? Muahahahha , hace AÑOS que no actualizaba ... mas bien desde que murio Michael Jackson xD hace.... como dos meses? :O eqis x) , espero que les haya gustado el capitulo:S , no me animaba a seguirlo la ultima vez que entre a ver mi cuenta por los pocos reviews , y ya aumentaron un poco mas xD  
**

**Bueno ya no los aburro mas **

**PD: Perdonen la ortografia , y lo corto del capitulo , perdon no se me da eso de escribir bastante en un solo capitulo u___ù  
**

_**Porfavor dejen sus hermosas opiniones n_n  
**_


End file.
